1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high-density direct positive film emulsions and films made therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to film emulsions comprising a density enhancer which does not significantly reduce film speed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Direct positive film desirably displays high optical density for promoting good contrast and clarity of images produced. Numerous techniques have been employed to maximize optical density without adversely effecting other characteristics of the film. In prior art films, the exposure time necessary to produce an acceptable image tended to increase as density increased. Yet, for many applications, production of acceptable images using short exposure time is desired. There is therefore a need for producing high density direct positive film without reducing speed, i.e., without significantly increasing the time of exposure necessary to produce an acceptable image.